Pig Rabbit Assassin
by flinn
Summary: Title says all.


_**Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, it would never end and each season would be crappier than the last.**_

**BEFORE READING: Err..please read the whole thing before forming judgments. It'll make sense...and I swear it ends happily. Heh, enjoy!**

"Sir, the perimeter is secure."

"Are you sure? Did you check the rooftops?"

"Yes sir. Everything has been checked. My men have this area completely covered within a five mile radius."

"Check again! There can be no mistakes."

"Yes sir."

The young chief of security shook his head. The old man was paranoid. Why he thought that he needed a personal army to protect him was beyond him.

He glanced back. The old man was fiddling with his bullet-proof vest and reading _that_ letter again. It had been a week since he got that thing- a week of the small army vigilantly scouring the compound- and still nothing.

The chief sighed. Whoever sent the letter probably got cold feet or wasn't serious in the first place. Too bad the old man couldn't see that. Oh well, on the bright side, he was getting paid handsomely, and the old guy's maid was cute.

**DD.**

Kim Hye Ming, the big boss of the music industry, read the letter for the umpteenth time:

_** Dear Kim Hye Ming-isshi, **_

_**It's your turn.**_

_**-Pig Rabbit**_

Plain and simple.

"_It's your turn."_ He shuddered.

The Pig Rabbit had baffled the police for the past year. He had four murders under his belt. All the victims had been Kim Hye Ming's colleagues.

_"It's your turn."_

Hye Ming knew the pattern. One would get a message from the Pig Rabbit, and the next day he would be found stone cold.

He should be dead by now, yet it has been a week and nothing. He surveyed the area; guards were positioned at every door; cameras had a clear view of the compound grounds; snipers were hidden in the trees. Good; it looked like he could turn in.

He gave a nod to his chief of security and made his way towards his room. Looks like he bought himself another night.

He closed his door and gave a relieved smile.

Ahh, sanctuary. Maybe he scared the Pig Rabbit away?

"Kim Hye Ming-isshi."

His blood froze.

From the shadows rose a dark, masked figure.

He opened his mouth to scream.

"Kim Hye Ming-isshi, if you scream, it's over."

The moonlight caught the silver of the assassin's dagger.

He closed his mouth with a whimper.

"Aghusshi, do you remember me?" The assassin asked in a calm, feminine voice. At his feet was a discarded maid's uniform.

Hye Ming shook his head.

The masked figure seemed to smile, "Ah, then do you remember the party 12 years ago?"

All the remaining color drained from Hye Ming's face. His eyes widened.

"Good, you do remember." The assassin took off his mask.

Kim Hye Ming breathed in sharply, "You!"

The assassin smiled and began to advance.

Hye Ming backed away, "Wait...I-I'm sorry...i-it was..a..a mistake. I was forced! Don't do this!" But he knew it was no use.

"Kim Hye Ming-isshi, you're the last one." With that she fell upon her victim.

**DD.**

The chief of the Seoul police force made his way excitedly to the station. They had done it; they had caught the murderer dubbed the Pig Rabbit.

Okay, so maybe they didn't do the actual catching. Maybe the Pig Rabbit turned himself in, but they had him in custody. That was the important part.

He burst into the station.

"Where is he? Where is the Pig Rabbit?"

"In the interrogation room, but sir-"

The chief didn't wait for the young officer to finish. The Pig Rabbit had murdered five powerful people and evaded the police for a year, he was dying to get his hands on him.

The chief looked eagerly into the interrogation room. Inside, a pretty women bound in hand-cuffs sat calmly staring at the wall.

"What the...Where's the Pig Rabbit?"

The young officer ran to his side, "That is the Pig Rabbit. The Pig Rabbit is a woman."

"That can't be right."

"But sir, She came and confessed everything. She gave extensive details of the murders- details that were never released to the press. Her fingerprints match the ones found in Kim Hye Ming's room, and she had this," the officer handed a piece of paper to the chief. The chief unfurled it:

_**1. Choi In-Hee**_

_**2. Park Lee Shin**_

_**3. Jung Sun-Ok**_

_**4. Mong Eun Jeong**_

_**5. Kim Hye Ming**_

By each name was a droplet of blood.

"Sir, the blood matches the victims."

The chief wasn't listening anymore. He walked into the interrogation room.

"So, you're the Pig Rabbit."

The lady's eyes flickered over him. She nodded and bowed.

The chief didn't know what to say. The lady looked so- so demure.

"Do you have another name?"

"The Pig Rabbit."

"Huh, well. This is yours then?" He placed the list on the table in front of her.

She glanced at it, "Yes."

"Well, Miss Pig Rabbit, what you're confessing to is pretty serious. I suggest you get a good lawyer."

The women smiled coldly, "I don't need a lawyer. I did it. I confessed. Prosecute me."

The chief didn't know what to make of her.

"How...how did you do it?"

"Each time was different."

"How did you get to Kim Hye Ming?"

"Ah, that one was the most troublesome. Hye Ming-isshi had all that security. But I thought something like that would happen, so I worked as his maid for two months before I sent the warning. After that it was easy." Her voice was a cold monotone.

The chief stared at the enigma of a women.

"Why did you turn yourself in?"

The lady indicated the list, "I was done."

He glanced down, "Done with what?"

"Revenge."

He stared at her quizzically.

She tilted her head, "Aghusshi, you look like you have been on the police force for a long time, do you remember what happened at A.N Entertainment 12 years ago?"

He remembered. It was his bloodiest case. Back then, A.N Entertainment was one of the most successful studios. Then, during a production party, some gangsters had crashed it and killed everyone inside. The police suspected a conspiracy by the other studios, but it couldn't be proven.

"Everybody I cared about was murdered. Wang Unnie, Manager Ma, Shin Woo hyung, Jeremy...oppa...hyung-nim," she paused, "and it was those five," she stabbed the list with her finger, "that were there giving orders to kill them." Her eyes were wild.

"How did you?...There were no survivors."

She closed her eyes, "Unfortunately, there was one."

He remembered. There was a survivor. The president's wife- but she had taken a gunshot to the head and was in a comma. He stared at her in shock, "Wait..you''re...you're the wife."

She didn't answer him. Her lips were pursed, and she was staring at the wall.

Shakily, he left the room.

**DD.**

She was done. She should feel at peace. Did she regret it? No. She was glad that they were dead.

But why did she go to the police? She confessed, but they weren't doing anything. Instead, they were bringing up old, unbearable memories. Memories that remained with her through the five year comma; memories that fueled her seven year training. Memories that fueled revenge.

She had been able to push them back and go through her revenge mechanical. Now they were back in the front of her mind, raw and burning. The screams, gunshots, blood...

She had to end it.

The police weren't going to do anything; she was a fool to come to them. She had to end it.

Pig Rabbit unwound the chopstick from her hair. She clicked the top. A sharp point popped out.

She aimed for the heart...

**End**

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Go Mi Nyu shot up in bed. Her heart was pounding, and her body was drenched in sweat. She gasped for air.

Something hit the floor next to the bed.

"Ow! What the heck?" The lights flickered on.

"Gosh darn it Mi Nyu, it's 3 a.m." An annoyed Tae Kyung got up off of the floor clutching his head.

"Hyung-nim! You're Alive! She lunged for him, and threw her arms around him.

He blinked, "Alive? Of course I'm alive! What's wrong with you?"

Her lower lip trembled, "Murderer...me...Pig Rabbit...chopstick...revenge...everyone dead. Oh, it was a horrible nightmare!" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Something dawned to Tae Kyung, "Aish, Pig Rabbit, I told you not to watch _Kill Bill_!"

**See, ended happily.^^ Um, if I got the police procedure thing wrong, just go with it.**

**I hated _Kill Bill. _Had dreams of being killed by a yellow-suited maniac for weeks!  
**


End file.
